warriorcats_fantasyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sunnypaw907
Kategorie:By SunnyKategorie:Beiträge (Sunny) |} Hä? Um ehrlich zu sein ich weiß nicht genau was man hier in den Wikia machen soll, weil das ja noch nicht fertig ist. Vielleicht kannst du es mir noch mal erklären. Also ist das genau so wie das WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki oder noch was anderes, weil ich habe ja eine Geschichte und ich habe das Gefühl das ich irgendwas falsch mache ... besser gesagt vergesse LG --Eichhornsprung (Diskussion) 21:00, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Anmeldung Ich bin's Eichhorn falls du dich wunderst: ich kann mich gerade nicht anmelden. Naja, ich wollte dir eine Frage stellen. Also ich habe eine Freundin (nicht angemeldet) und die will sich hier registrieren. Aber immer wenn sie sich registrieren will kommt die Anmeldung kann zeitlich nicht benutzt werden oder so ähnlich. PS. ich wollte nochmal fragen ob es schon vorlagen giebt LG -- Eichhornsprung(Diskussion) Siggis Hallo Tatze ich wollte mal fragen wie du die Siggis machst ich will mir nämlich auch eine machen und gibt es hier in den Wiki schon Vorlagen? LG -- Eichhornsprung(Diskussion) 17:07, 6. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Tschuldigung Tschuldigung Tatze, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch den Namen ändern. Aber ich habe dir nicht nachgemacht, tut mir leid das du das dachtest! Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir ein bisschen dabei helfen könntest. Und es tut mir unfassbar leid aber ich habe dir nicht nach gemacht bitte verzeih mir Deine -- 21:11, 7. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Mitarbeiter Du hast ja gesagt du schreibst einen Fandom Mitarbeiter an kannst du mir sagen wie man das macht da ich mein Warrior Cats Fantasy Wikia löschen will und mich mehr um mein anderes Wikia kümmern will. Ich habe es jetzt gelöscht. 13:24, 4. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Sorry!! Bitte mir tut das nochmal unendlich leid und ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen und wir können wieder Freunde sein. LG Eichhornsprung Hi Shine Ich wollte nur mal hi sagen und wegen der Sperre im Erfindungswiki, ich finds scheiße, aber es ist halt so und in zwei Wochen bist du ja wieder da :-) 07:07, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Re: Ja, total gerne :) Kannst du das machen, oder willst du mir erklären wie es geht? Am liebsten mit Elegant Script und #430044 Den Schatten vielleicht so wie bei dir und dann suchst du am besten eine Schriftart aus, du kennst ja ein paar schöne :) Ich finds nicht :( Hm... Immer noch nicht Vielleicht kann es auch immer nur der jeweilige Benutzer bearbeiten Regeln Hey Tatze kommst du gleich mal im Chat also wenn du da bist und übrigens warum sollte ich die Regeln durchlessen das habe ich nähmlich schon sehr oft gemacht^^ Na logisch Na logisch komm ich in dieses Wiki. Aber mal ganz ehrlich: Wo liegt der Unterschied zum Erfindungs-Wiki? Na egal. Hauptsache jetzt bin ich hier. Okay? Dein SturmwindHD (Diskussion) 05:34, 12. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ist gut Okay Sunny ich werde den ChaosClan ändern. SturmwindHD (Diskussion) 13:36, 12. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Stammbäume Hi Sunny ich hatte die Frage, wie man die Vorlage Stammbaum richtig machen kann? EG Sturwnd Der Tod Mercury Quicksilver ☿ ---- Yay, freut mich, dass dir das Bild gefällt.^^ Wenn ich dir noch mal etwas zeichnen kann, sag ruhig bescheid, meistens weiß ich eh nicht so ganz, was ich noch zeichnen könnte. Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 15:16, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) (Und diesmal mit Datum.) Da bin ich wieder Heyy, Punny <3 Ich bin wieder da und muss dir eine Sache unbedingt sagen: Ich finde, das Wiki sieht großartig aus! Mit den Bildern und den neuen Schriftarten sieht es besser aus, das Design ist viel schöner geworden... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll :O <3 <3 Wenn du mal wieder Zeit für den Chat hast, melde dich einfach bei mir, ab Montag abends kann ich eigentlich so gut wie immer da sein <3 Deine Ps: Wegen den Partnerlook Siggis, für die Namen dann am besten Punny und Flupfen oder Punnysaw und Flupfentügel <3 Farbverlauf auf Disk und Profil Hey <3 Punny Ich wollte dich mal fragen wie du das mit dem Farbverlauf auf deiner Disk und deinem Profil gemacht hast, ich hätte sowas nämlich auch gerne... <3 Deine 20:55, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Du-weißt-schon-was-das-was-wir-schon-mal-gemacht-haben Heyy <3 Ich großartiges Kind habe es geschafft, meine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, mir meinen Computer mit zu meinem Vater zu geben… Alsoooooo… UNTOLDTALES!!!!! Wenn du magst, ich bin morgen ab 7 Uhr im Chat und dann können wir drüber reden :D Bin wieder da Bin wieder da ^^ <3 Chat Wir sind gleich noch bei Freunden einen Geburtstag nachfeiern, ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da brauchen, aber ich kann heute glaube ich nicht mehr on kommen :( Aber morgen versuche ich wieder so früh wie möglich im Chat zu sein, schreib mir bitte auf die Disk wenn du da bist, da ich in meinem Wiki arbeiten werde und den Chat dann nur als Tab geöffnet habe. Hab dich lieb, deine 17:04, 9. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Antwort: Wir sind irgendwie schnell aufgebrochen, weil gewisse Leute noch unbedingt in den Botanischen Garten wollten und du warst nicht mehr im Chat, also konte ich dir nicht mehr Tschüss sagen :( HAPPY B-DAY PUNNY <33333333333 Punnyleinchen, ich war einfach nicht mehr on, weil ich es nicht mehr wirklich schaffe :( Wir müssen immer noch einen Haufen Arbeiten schreiben (wenn es den Lehrern erst viel zu spät auffällt) und wir müssen lernen, lernen, lernen. So, jetzt aber zu dir. Alles, alles Liebe ud Gute nachträglich zu deinem Geburtstag <3. Ich hoffe, du hast schön gefeiert und auch viele schöne Geschenke bekommen. Wenn du magst, kannst du dir etwas von meinen Angeboten aussuchen, als kleines Geschenk <3 In Liebe, deine 03:36, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Punny es ist mir egal ob du das jetzt liest aber.. Ich war einfach so lange nicht hier und habe dann aufgegeben weil du auch nicht mehr da warst und dann... ich bin gerade zum ersten mal seit damals wieder hier...